


puzzle pieces

by peternureyev



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: ? - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Sad, wtf why are there no fanfics of these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peternureyev/pseuds/peternureyev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they fitted together like pieces in a puzzle</p><p>(until they didn't)</p>
            </blockquote>





	puzzle pieces

Her tan skin, his alabaster face. Her silky hair, his curly locks. Her beautiful eyes, his keen sight. They fitted together like pieces in a puzzle. 

His icy power coursed through every cell in his body. Every fibre of Dorian’s being was frozen. Yet she was like a warm glove, a friendly smile. 

Dorian had had many lovers, but he had loved none of them. No one he had shared a bed with had made him feel anything. Even with Celaena, there had been no true love. But with Sorscha…. With Sorscha, everything was different. She was not beautiful, no, Celaena was beautiful. But Sorscha was exquisite, intricate, fascinating.   
She stirred beside him and he bent down, kissing her fluttering eyelids. “Hello beautiful,” Dorian murmured into her smooth curls. 

Sorscha smiled slightly, still not opening her eyes. Her lip was chapped, and he didn’t know if that was from his loving kisses or her harsh work. It hurt that she had to work. If Dorian could have his way, Sorscha would be treated like a queen, not bossed around by the grumpy Amithy. But if Dorian made her his public lover….things would just be worse. The king…Dorian’s father would just have another piece in his game of domination. 

“I should go,” Sorscha said, propping herself up on her elbows. “The guards will be up soon, if they see me…” She didn’t need to finish the sentence. 

Dorian groaned in protest, wishing to hold her closer, tighter. She smiled weakly, and planted a kiss between his eyebrows. “You know it’s for the best.”

“Yes, but it seems wrong. You’re…you’re the kindest, most wonderful person I’ve ever met, yet you are forced to flee before sunrise. What about that is fair?”

“Nothing,” she whispered sadly as he held her to his chest. “Nothing is fair.”

-

Days, weeks, months later, Gods knew how long it had been, Dorian knelt by her severed head and screamed. Sorscha, his Sorscha, was gone. And he could have saved her. 

Chaol stood in silence, horror plastered on his face. But the look on his best friend’s face was nothing compared to what hatred Dorian felt. And when the ice began to freeze up in his hands, he let it come. He would show the king his power, death didn’t matter. His father would massacre him, but it didn’t matter.

After all, what use is a broken puzzle?

**Author's Note:**

> eveningisgrey.tumblr.com


End file.
